Bubbles' Song
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Bubbles had her talents of music hidden until her sisters come home early and hear the young blond practicing. This leads to Blossom wanting to join the talent show at Pokey Oaks high school, with Bubbles as the main attention. She begins a relationship with Boomer who is in a band with Buttercup and his brothers.Rated M for sex & language.Updated so sex fit and didn't look rushed.
1. Chapter 1

I strummed my guitar and bobbed my head, I love the way music sounds. Buttercup and Blossom introduced me to so many bands and musicians. Before I knew it I was hooked, and I couldn't get enough. I haven't played or sang in front of anyone, it is not that I am bad at it, but I am afraid of rejection. Being the naive blond girl, I was just bullied too much. It kinda crashed my self confidence to the ground, unlike my sisters. We look no different in fact I'm more curvey than my sisters but that was another reason for teasing. So here I am up in my room playing guitar and singing while everyone is out. I wait to be alone, I'm more shy while everyone is home so now was perfect until I here a knock on my door. I see Buttercup staring at me with wide eyes. "Was that you?" She flipped her chin length hair out of her face. She was pointing to my guitar, "Uh yeah it was" I blushed looking at my blue converse shoes and white ripped skinnys trying not to focus on her smirk. "You should join mine and the Rowdy Ruffs band you're pretty good" she put a hand on my shoulder. Blossom all of a sudden came up the stairs, "What you guys chatting about?" Blossom was on her tippy toes trying to look at me over Buttercup's tall figure. And that was another difference, our hieght Blossom was the sortest and I was an inch over her but Buttercup was 5'9 and towers over my 5'5 and Bloss's 5'4. "Did you know Bubs cloud sing?" Buttercup looked at our nerdy sister for an answer. "No why? Bubs I wanna hear! I'm interested now!" god DAMMIT! exactly what I didn't want happening. "Why are you guys here so early?" I panicked. "My study activities ended early" Blossom was giddy. "Well Mitch decided to ditch me at last minute so I came home" Buttercup shrugged. "As I was saying" Blossom pushed passed Buttercup "Can you show me?" Bloss was giving me the puppy eyes. "I-uh-well I haven't really played in front of people Buttercup just overheard" I was blushing hard. "But I wanna hear you Bubbles" Bloss looked like I just hit her and didn't apologize after, well shit. "Fine I guess" She instantly smiled and Buttercup just smirked. I sat on my bed and picked up the guitar. I threw all caution to the wind and began singing Your song by Elton Jhon but the female version. I closed my eyes concentrating on the song, and just feeling I mean it is just my sisters. By the time I finished I looked up for approval. "Wow you sing beautifully! Why have we not heard this before?" Blossom was obviously impressed. I couldn't help the blush, "Well i actually don't sing until everyone is gone. "Well sis we can all play something why don't we go to our school talent show?" Blossom looked like we were famous already. "Uh I don't do audiences" I said flatly. "Well my sister with that talent you should" Buttercup spoke up. "I will think about it" And with that they both left my room. "Why couldn't they just have stayed at their things like usual?" I just poked at the rips in my jeans. Knowing my sisters I couldn't get out of this so I decided practice will help me


	2. Chapter 2

My lovely awakening was to Buttercup hitting me with a pillow. "BC it's saturday can I sleep" I whined. "No I need to show your talents to the ruffs, I am already late because you were dead asleep and I have been trying to get you up for an hour" Buttercup giggled. In defeat I got up and dressed in black skinnys ballerina flats and a Staind t-shirt I got signed by the band. "They signed your shirt! When did you go?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed her flying with my super speed out the window and to the ruffs in under a minute. "Geez talk about fast travel!" Buttercup laughed. "Yo Butch, Boomer, Brick I'm here!" Buttercup walked through a door to a big room where the boys were in drinking coffee."Yo Butterbutt! Why you bring Bubs?" Butched looked at Buttercup dumbfounded to see me. She puched him in the shoulder "Ow" and turned to Brick. "I wanna showcase talent" Buttercup grinned. "What talent?" Butch spit out his coffee. "Well my baby sis can play and sing" Buttercup smirked. Oh great here we go "Well what you play Bubs?" Boomer asked. "Guitar mostly, and piano"I deadpanned. "Well show us what ya got" Brick said smiling. "Do you know Evanescence?" Buttercup asked. "Yeah who doesn't" I said. "Sweet Sacrafice?" Buttercup smirked. "No man to hard for her!" Butch shouted out. "Fine" I said rolling my eyes. "Sweet" Bommer said happily. I walked up to the mic and nodded a little nervouse but my sister was happuly so here it goes.

Its true were all a little insane. But it's so clear now that I'm un chained. Fear is only in our minds, taking over all the time. Fear is only in our minds, but it's taking over all the tiiiiiime.

And that's when Butch dropped his coffee.

You poor sweet innocent thing dry your eyes, and testify. You you know you live to break me don't deny Sweet sacrafice.

I continued to hit every single note on point and the boys were in awe. Was I really that good? After the song Butch looked at his feet. "DAMN my coffee" he pouted. "But holy fuck Bubs!" Butch looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah Bubs that was great" Boomer said winking. God DAMMIT Buttercup looked at Brick "So we'll take her?" Buttercup said grinning. "Uh yeah without doubt! Boomer has a singing counterpart! A girl too!" He smiled. Oh great. Boomer smirked at me giving me a look I could not read. I blush as his brothers and my sister high-five.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay on my bed thinking about yesterday. But I was also thinking about how we changed, in looks and personlities.I an average height , and well proportion in the boob and butt department, I am curvey with large C's that are hidden under my baggy clothing and band t's, I was also shy and tomboyish, I ditched the pigtails and left my waist length blond waves down. Bloss was average hieght too, her butt was larger and she had small C's with a bit of curves, she is nerdy and a little more girly, she still wore a bow but smaller, her copper red hair was always down and straight reaching her butt. BC is stupidly tall, she has an athletic build with the same boob size as Bloss, she is edgy and outgoing with a bit of a temper, her hair was a chin length punk style with green streaks. I open me eyes and saw BC standing over me, when did my eyes close. "So are you gonna join me and the ruffs" she smiled. "Sure I guess" I smiled back "How did you and the ruffs start a band anyway" I asked sitting up. she sat at the edge of my bed "Well when Butch and I started dating he knew my love of guitar so he brought me to his house to see his, as he showed me he said him and his bros were looking for band they could join, so I suggested starting a band ourselves and to no surprise they agreed. I play side guitar, Butch is lead guitar , Brick plays drums, Boomer plays bass and sings. Now we have a new singer and since you can a piano player as well" she smiled. "Well that's really cool BC" I smiled laying down, she laid next to me. "It's nice talking like this Bubs" she smiled and then she got up. "I gotta start dinner before Bloss burns it" She chuckled before leaving. I giggled and thought about the talent show that was not far away. I got up and began to play The Only Exception by Paramore. The song is beautiful, and I love it, Bloss showed me the band. I love my sisters really I do were not as close as we were as kids. The professer added a third story to the house, I took our old room while Bloss and BC took the third floor. My room has band posters and the walls are blue, I painted guitars on the wall. Yes I still love drawing, just the same as music but I do music when I can. I paint all the time, everyone knows about my art skill but I guess my love of music never crossed their minds. Bloss was in every after scool activity, while BC did sports and music. We all can drive but we save gas by flying, I finish the song and stood up going into my bathroom. we all have our own bathrooms and that is because Bloss loves her hour long shower so we all have differnt pipe lines so no bath is affected by the other. I turned on the shower stripping my clothing off and stepping in, I washed myself and got out. Walking to my drawers and picking out a silk night gown, yea I am a tomboy but that is comfy as hell. I leave my room to help BC, after dinner I turn on my t.v and old nintendo 64 and play some mario. After a couple hours I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It's monday and I get up for school and do the usual morning routine. I'm more of a minimalist with my appearance now. I put on a bring me the horizon shirt, that again I got signed. I pulled on some grey denim skinnys and my black high tops. "Hey Bubbles! Oh Buuuubbles!" I hear an over enthusiastic Buttercup outside my door JOY. I open it and she looked at me smiling. "Want to fly with me and they boys to school?" She I guess took great notice in me since we now have a HUGE thing in common. "Yea sure I want to eat first" I say grabbing my school bag. We walk into the kitchen to see Blossom dancing to I feel like a woman and cutting a bagel. I raise a brow, "someone in a good mood" I hear Buttercup chuckle. "Yep! I got chess club today and we will see the list of competitors for this month!" She pops her bagel out of the toaster and puts cream cheese on it. "You're such a nerd leader girl!" Buttercup said laughing and grabbing a bagel as well. I opt for a banana and some grapes "and today is sign up for the talent show!" Buttercup said pumping her fist in the air. "Yaay" I say VERY unenthusiastically finishing my food. "Oh come on Bubs you should be excited to showcase your awesome talent" Blossom said getting ready to leave. " I told you though I'm nervous...I've never done crowds before" I get up to leave. "The boys are here Bubbles come on!" Buttercup said walking to the door. "Okay" I yell smiling a bit. "Hey Bubs wassup" Butch said kinda like snoop dogg. "She's flying with us babe" Buttercup said rolling her eyes kissing him. "Hey Bubbles" I see Boomer wave and I blush a bit. "Hey Boomer" I float into the air. "Where's Brick?" Buttercup asks. "Over there" he points and I see Brick and Blossom sucking face. "Ahem..." I clear my throat and they part blushing. Yep Brick and Bloss are together too, I have a crush on Boomer but I don't think he knows. "We heading out red?" Butch asks Brick who nods and takes Blossom's hand flying into the air Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and I follow. "So how long have you been into music and holy hell they signed your shirt!" Boomer asked making Butch and Buttercup slow down to steal a look. "Fuck Bubbles how! I wait in line for a freaking ticket let alone a shirt signed by the band!" Butch pouts. "I have super speed remember...I kinda cheat to get into meet and greets faster" I chuckle rubbing my arm "they think watching someone that fast is cool so they always sign my shirts, usually has a message in the back about it" I say as they get more interested. Boomer flies behind me and reads the shirt "quickest feet since the flash it was cool meeting you!" Boomer said his voice more excited. "And on the front is the signatures like you saw" I say as we land. "Bubbles is going with us to concerts now!" Butch chants "I need those shirts!". "We enter the school and I kinda lay low. You could say I hate school but I'm just nervous. "Bubs let's go to our lockers" Buttercup pulls me to our lockers, mine is next to hers. "We are signing up at lunch! You cool with that blue?" Buttercup smiles again. "Yeah I'll sign up" I say taking out my books. "Meet me here okay?" Buttercup asks. "Alright see you at luck I say just as the bell rings. It's boring in home room but something unusual is Boomer sitting next to me staring at me and when i look at him he looks away nervously, i blush and he smiled. It's group work in science and Boomer insisted on partnering up. "I want to hear more about your concert trips!" Boomer said after he and I finished the work sheet "and since all our classes are the same I want to hear a lot of them!" He continued with interest in his voice but also giving me that's look i could not read. "Well when I went to see Evanescence Amy Lee signed the back of my guitar after she overheard me repeat her lyrics as I was waiting to meet her backstage of course I was the only one there at that moment" I said drawing a hydra on s piece of paper. "No fucking way! I need to see this!" He said looking taken aback smirking at me. A couple periods later we are in the cafeteria. After I signed up Buttercup dragged me to her table. "Buttercup you gotta hear this!" Boomer said excitement evident on his face. "Bubble's guitar was signed by Amy Lee herself!". Butch started choking on his food a bit and Brick dropped his fork. "Fuck I would die if balta was signed by Amy!" Buttercup said her eyes huge. "When did she get the time to go to these concerts is what I'm thinking! Without us knowing" Blossom said sitting down. "I-uh...kinda...lied about where I am most times i go somewhere so i can do those things" I said drawing on my doodle pad. "What!" Everyone said with shock. "Yea you caught me..hehe I cave for concerts and save my allowance so I can afford it". "Bubbles is a bad ass! " Butch said grinning. "Never took you for the girl who did that" Boomer said looking into my eyes and smirking while finishing his lunch. "We are now doing this with Bubbles! Where do you go mostly to see them?" Buttercup asks excited "cause I would love to go with you!". "I super speed my flying and go to Germany a lot!" I say smiling at their interest. "Oh hell yeah!" The boys yell in unison. "Count us IN!"Butch chants happily. The lunch bell rings and we all head to class. Wow...all my secret band adventures were finally revealed. I chuckle at the thought of how they didn't know that I did it over 120 with shirts that were signed every time. I might like my new found gang with Buttercup after all. I notice Boomer blushing at me and looking into my eyes. I see Buttercup look at him knowingly and wink at me. What was that?


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to let loose after all the stress of the week, it's Friday. What made me want to do this is because I had a feeling Boomer was flirting with me and I wasn't sure of it. He sat next to me not just for the band stories and i knew it. I was very attracted to him, and if I begin a relationship with him (not saying I'm a whore) but sex will happen quickly. I actually never told anyone but I dreamed about it before. I am currently in my room listening to paramore's Ain't It Fun in my sports bra and small black shorts, hair up in a bun while singing using my karaoke machine. Now that my sisters have heard me sing I can do this freely. I was excited about the tours of bands that were playing this year around the world and I promised everyone they could come so that's gonna be fun I guess. I was so into the song I didn't notice that we had guests. I'm dancing and enjoying myself until I hear someone clear their throat "Uh hi" I look who said it and I see Boomer blushing at my door. "Oooh hey, I didn't expect you to be here" I say realizing I was very under dressed. "Hey Boom did you find Bubbles?" I hear Butch say entering my room "Oh hello!" He says eyes wide. "Hey" I say with my hand on my hip, a little embarrassed but hey I guess I don't have to feel shame because I thankfully wasn't naked. "I didn't know you dressed like that at home" Boomer winked making Butch laugh. "What you guys laughing at?" I hear Brick say behind them, oh fucking WONDERFUL I needed more guests in my room. "Woah hi Bubbles..." he blushed "what an outfit..." he said as Buttercup entered. "Yeah I should have told you to knock..." Buttercup said rolling her eyes as the boys noticed my girls. "If you guys are here to see the signature on my guitar it's in the closet" I say grabbing a loose band t-shirt to cover up the fact that I had almost outgrown my bra. I saw a little disappointment on the boy's faces especially boomer, but excitement came back as I got out my guitar, turning the side with the signature towards them. "That's cool!" Boomer said almost pressing his face on my guitar. "We also came in to chill" Butch said plopping on my bed. Looks like I had no choice now. Paramore Misery business started playing and Buttercup gave me a smirk. "What?" I ask her, she dragged me to the karaoke machine with Boomer and put on broken by Seether featuring Amy lee. "Want to see how you two sound together!" She said handing us both the wireless microphones. Oh great... I guess I am excited to see how good Boomer is. The song started playing and we got ready to sing. I was really surprised by his voice, I closed my eyes and got into the song.

*Boomer part*

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I want to hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

*Bubbles and Boomer part*

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you've gone away

You've gone away

*Boomer part*

You don't feel me here anymore

*Bubbles part*

The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I want to hold you high, and steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I want to hold you high and steal your pain

*Bubbles and Boomer parts*

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away

*Boomer part*

You don't feel me here anymore

Everyone looked stunned was an understatement I looked at Boomer and he smiled. "Your voices were made to be together!" I hear Buttercup yell. I notice Blossom had sat on Brick during our song and was beaming. I smiled feeling that crush I had on the blue ruff full force. With him here I felt powerful and like I can sing anything. "I want to do another!" I say excitedly making everyone nod in approval. I choose bring me to life by evanescence, which Boomer loved.

*Bubbles*

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

*Boomer*

(Wake me up)

*Bubbles*

Wake me up inside

*Boomer*

(I can't wake up)

*Bubbles*

Wake me up inside

*Boomer*

(Save me)

* Bubbles *

Call my name and save me from the dark

*Boomer*

(Wake me up)

*Bubbles*

Bid my blood to run

*Boomer *

(I can't wake up)

* Bubbles *

Before I come undone

* Boomer *

(Save me)

* Bubbles *

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

* Boomer *

(Wake me up)

* Bubbles *

Wake me up inside

* Boomer *

(I can't wake up)

* Bubbles *

Wake me up inside

* Boomer *

(Save me)

* Bubbles *

Call my name and save me from the dark

* Boomer *

(Wake me up)

* Bubbles *

Bid my blood to run

* Boomer *

(I can't wake up)

* Bubbles *

Before I come undone

* Boomer *

(Save me)

* Bubbles *

Save me from the nothing I've become

* Bubbles *

Bring me to life

* Boomer *

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

* Bubbles *

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

*Boomer*

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

* Bubbles *

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

*Boomer *

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

*Bubbles *

Don't let me die here

*Boomer*

There must be something more

*Bubbles*

Bring me to life

*Boomer*

(Wake me up)

*Bubbles*

Wake me up inside

*Boomer*

(I can't wake up)

*Bubbles*

Wake me up inside

*Boomer*

(Save me)

*Bubbles*

Call my name and save me from the dark

*Boomer*

(Wake me up)

*Bubbles*

Bid my blood to run

*Boomer*

(I can't wake up)

*Bubbles*

Before I come undone

*Boomer*

(Save me)

*Bubbles*

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

*Boomer*

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

*Bubbles*

Bring me to liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife

I look at Boomer while everyone claps and I see him look at me blushing. I blush too and I see Blossom with her hand on her heart like a proud mom. I'm kinda glad my room was the hangout tonight. I look into his eyes and find a glimmer of something that made my insides tingle.


	6. Chapter 6 warning sex starts here

*Warning thing actually get pretty sexual between the blues here so heads up*

Everyone but Boomer left my room to go get something to eat and he just chilled with me on my bed. I keep staring into his eyes, that same powerful feeling I felt still there. "Hey Bubbles..." he says now avoiding eye contact. "Yeah Boomer?" I ask him fixing my hair. "I feel like our singing was the most harmonized I've ever been with someone" he said blushing again. "Thank you Boomer" I say smiling at him. I saw a flicker of something in his eyes and he looks at something and then my eyes. I think he was either looking at my chest or my lips, I now found myself looking at his. He puts a hand on mine and I feel my heart pound in my chest. He looks into my eyes and leans towards me, I felt the urge and leaned forward too. In an instant his lips press against mine, I wrap my arms around his neck and let out a tiny moan. I feel him lay me on my bed and we start full blown making out. I felt a rush kissing Boomer and he just made me feel so fucking good. "Ahem" I hear Buttercup clear her throat and chuckle. We both part and look at each other like deer caught in headlights and look at Buttercup and Butch who were smirking at each other. "Throat inspection inspection I presume?" Butch asks jokingly, making us jump off each other. "Awww how cute they were caught and now they're embarrassed" Buttercup laughed. "Boomer if you want to date my sister that's cool, but please don't almost fuck her while we're here" she said making me give her an embarrassed glare. "Can you give us a minute?..." Boomer said blushing furiously. "Be my guest" Buttercup laughs as her and Butch walk to her room. "Soo..." Boomer said chuckling nervously. "Yeah" I say chuckling too. "Do you want to date me?" Boomer asked making me smile. "Yeah I'd like that" I say looking at him expectantly. "Do you want to kiss again?" He asked smirking. "Let me think" I say jokingly, I grab his shirt and kiss him again. His arms are around me and I'm literally on fire. He pulls away breathing heavily "Okay we need to stop before I actually do fuck you" he said making me smile knowingly. "So you two are finally an item huh?" We see Brick at the door with a blushing Blossom. "I just witnessed my baby sister making out with your brother..." Blossom said nervously avoiding eye contact with us. "It was her outfit wasn't it Booms? Those big boobies reel you in the rest of the way?" Brick said walking in and giving his brother a noogie. "Dammit Brick it took 20 minutes to do my hair! #$*^$ #$ *$#$!" I raise a brow at his choice in profanities. I start laughing making everyone look at me. "I'm so embarrassed that my shame don't exist right now" I say laughing more. God damn these guys are crazy, they start laughing too. I see Butch and Buttercup re enter laughing as well. My life changed so much in the past week alone and now I've got a band, a talent show, and a boyfriend. We all were done laughing and I feel better than I have ever. I get up and put on I get off by halestorm and start singing it. Boomer smirked at my choice of song. Hint hint I was being a trouble maker. After I finish singing I see Butch giving me a look. "What?" I ask chuckling, this made everyone look at him. "That was a planned song choice!" He said pointing at me "Stop trying to get my brother to pop a boner in front of me" everyone burst out laughing. "I'm not" I say sitting next to him, he put his arm around me. "God you've been dating for only 20 minutes and you are already on a mission to fuck" Butch smirks. "She's a virgin! It's her hormones now!" Buttercup teased. Boomer and I are so red right now. Blossom was blushing too, she probably didn't need to hear our sister talk about my sex life. "Okay that's more than enough, I'd like to keep my girlfriend from passing out" Brick glared at Buttercup in warning. "Fine! We're done! For now! Mwahhahaha! " Buttercup said smirking at me. I've never had so much happiness and fun, I felt so good that I feel less nervous about the talent show. It felt so nice to chill and laugh with people instead of being alone. I look at Boomer who smiled and gave me a small kiss making everyone roll their eyes. "At least the emotions in love songs they sing together will be real" Brick said sighing. "Hey...if you guys don't want to see me kiss her, which I've been waiting 3 years to do might I add! Then don't look or just leave the room" Boomer said holding me closer raising a brow at everyone. Well that answers my question if he liked me before all this. Everyone shrugs "it is her room anyway" Buttercup said getting up. "Yo Bubbles dad's letting them stay over while he's away today, so I guess you should spend more time with your new boyfriend" she added. I feel my everything heat up as people leave the room and shut my door. I look at Boomer again who smiles "I thought they'd never leave" he said kissing me again. I feel a new sensation inside me and I think he noticed my change in emotions. He lays me on my bed again and began to feel my up under my shirt as he kissed me. I blush and start to moan in his mouth, making him moan back. I feel him under my bra and this makes me gasp. "Is someone enjoying herself?" Boomer asked as he parted from the kiss smiling. "Yes..." I admit blushing, making him smile wider. "Have you ever been touched like this?" He asked brushing his finger tips on my nipples. "No not really" I say breathing heavily. "So I'm the only one who has made you feel this way?" He asked smirking. "God dammit Boomer stop teasing!" I say squirming. "Where this is going are you sure you want to cross?" Boomer asked curiously "right now I don't care now" I say feeling him lifting my shirt and bra exposing my chest I see a face of shock and glee. "Well where have you been hiding these" he said cupping my boobs "they are bigger than you lead on". "Band t-shirts are good at hiding them" I say blushing. "That they are..." he said looking at them and then my face. "Okay you've liked me for awhile and my father isn't here so if you want to go further go ahead because I have been wanting a relationship with you for a long time too" I say feeling all my shyness go away. He completely takes my shirt and bra off, then his. He kissed me again rubbing our upper bodies together. I moan again as he kissed me, I then hear loud music play in the other rooms making Boomer break the kiss to roll his eyes and go for my shorts. "By the way...I'm on birth control, courtesy of Buttercup's and Butch's relationship the professor decided we all needed them so no hesitation please" I say making him throw all caution to the wind and strip me and him completely. I blush from this being the first time someone has seen me nude. "Fuck you're more beautiful than I expected" he said moaning. I don't know where it came from but I pull him on top of me and feel his manhood press right against it's destination. We both moan into each others shoulder. "I never expected you to want this so quickly but fuck I'm taking it" he said pushing himself into me. It hurt but it felt good too, he went slowly at first and when I start quitely moaning to him is when he starts picking up speed. The louder I got the harder it was for me to hide it. I never expected my first time to be this freaking awesome. And I feel something build inside me as he continues. I feel it release and oh my god was I orgasaming? That felt intense. He moans into my chest and slows his movement until it completely stops. "Did you?" He asked breathing heavily. "Yeah I believe I did" I say panting. We get under my blanket and he cuddles me from behind. I hear my phone vibrate on my nightstand and I check it. It's a text from Buttercup it said "next time you do that be a bit more quiet please". I shake my head and pit it back. I feel myself falling asleep "I love you Bubbles" I hear Boomer say making me smile "love you too" I say falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up and oh my god that was not a dream I really had sex with Boomer! I feel his grip around my naked body tighten. "Hey baby" I feel him nuzzling my ear, I flip over and he smirks when my boobs are literally smooshed into his chest. I kiss him feeling him deepen it which I let him. We part and he smiles making me smile too. "Now that we have the sexy stuff out of the way let's eat something I'm hungry" he say wiggling his brows. I shake my head chuckling and getting up to put some clothes on. I hear him whistle at me "what a veiw" I smirk and flip him off making him laugh. I hear crush crush crush by Paramore playing downstairs. I put on a loose band t-shirt and blue pj pants, I see him get up and put his boxers and pants on leaving his shirt off. I didn't notice last night because it was dark and I was distracted, that he had a really nice body. "Checking me out?" He asked me smirking. "Maybe I am" I say going in my closet, I was looking for my socks. He entered my closet and his jaw dropped "how many band t-shirts do you own!" He yelled in surprise. "Like over 100 I think" I say finding my socks. "excessive much" he said laughing and leaving my closet. I leave my room with him and walk downstairs and as soon as we entered the kitchen everyone's eyes were on us. "What you looking at?" Boomer asked suspiciously. Blossom blushed and the other three start laughing. "Did you have fuuuuun" Butch asks making me blush. Boomer rolled his eyes and took some over the French Toast Buttercup made. I serve myself and sit My Heart by Paramore playing. "That was awfully quick?" Buttercup said grinning. "Oh babe you can't say that because you fucked me before the relationship was official" Butch said laughing. "Oh shut it Butch" Buttercup said smiling. I finish and see Boomer did too, I walk upstairs and he followed me. I pick my guitar sit on my bed and start playing Still Into You by Paramore. Boomer sat next to me, his head bobbing in time with the music. I see everyone else walk in here and start dancing along. As I'm singing everyone claps in time with the beat. I finish and they cheer, Buttercup walks over patting my back. The everyone looked at me and I got up pulling out my piano that I kept under my bed most of the time, making everyone raise a brow. I sit it on my (clean) art table and sit down in front of it. "If you're gonna play something on there pick something challenging I want to see how well you play that" I hear Buttercup say and I turn my head and smirk at her surprising everyone. I play something that shows one of my favorite things other than music and art, I love Japanese animated movies like spirited away and stuff like that. I begin to play the merry go round of life from howl's moving castle. I hear Blossom gasp and squeal happily "Oh my god Brick I remember that book and movie!". I smile and continue playing, I don't know why I felt like showing off. I hear Butch whisper something very inappropriate to Boomer "dude imagine the hand jobs that a girl that skilled with her hands can give" I hear someone slap him and him whisper "ow" I turn my head while playing to see Buttercup giving him a stern look. I hold back a giggle and continue playing. When I'm finished that song I change songs quickly and play all of me by John legend (that song is my guilty pleasure) and start singing. I hear Blossom sigh happily, I know she's looking at Brick. I turned again while playing and singing and I see BC looking at me smiling sheepishly and locking eyes with Butch who smiled grabbing her hand. I see Boomer look at me in adoration and love, and cross his arms. Yeah I just pulled the cute card that was hard to come from me these days. I turned back and got into the song, I the feel someone put their hands on my shoulders. I look and see Boomer smiling at me. I feel butterflies in my stomach as I continued. When I finished I feel him grab my head and plant a kiss on my lips. I hear Blossom say "awwwwwwe" making me blush. I look at everyone who was on my bed, they clap. "That was fucking sweet Bubs" Buttercup said looking at a smiling Butch. We hang out for awhile and I decided to take Boomer for a quick fly somewhere. He followed me in the sky for a good 20 minutes but kept asking why I brought my guitar, I land with him in a special spot I use to practice on nice sunny days. "What's this?" He asked rubbing his hand on the trunk of the cherry blossom tree. "It's my music" I say and began to play where'd you go by fort minor one of the only songs with rap I listen to. I'm surprised when he starts rapping the rap easily.

*Bubbles *

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

*Boomer*

She said "Some days I feel like shit,

Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"

I don't understand why you have to always be gone,

I get along but the trips always feel so long,

And, I find myself trying to stay by the phone,

'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,

But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,

But when I pick up I don't have much to say,

So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',

Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,

Me and the rest of the family here singing

*Bubbles and Boomer*

"Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

Please come back home...

*Boomer *

You know the place where you used to live,

Used to barbecue up burgers and ribs,

Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,

But now, you only stop by every once and a while,

Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,

With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,

I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin' to keep it that way,

You can call me if you find that you have something to say,

And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',

Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,

Me and the rest of the family here singing

*Bubbles and Boomer*

"Where'd you go?"

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

Please come back home...

*Boomer *

I want you to know it's a little fucked up,

That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',

Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,

For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,

It seems one thing has been true all along,

You don't really know what you've got 'til it's gone,

I guess I've had it with you and your career,

When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...

*Bubbles and Boomer*

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone.

Where'd you go?

I miss you so,

Seems like it's been forever,

That you've been gone,

Please come back home...

Please come back home...

Please come back home...

Please come back home...

Please come back home...

We look into each others eyes and hug.


	8. Chapter 8

*lyrics to all the songs mentioned in the audition will all be in the actual talent show chapter :)*

It's been 2 weeks since Boomer and I have been dating and I'll say it brought up my confidence a bit. Buttercup, Blossom and I are waiting outside the music room to audition our talents. I just found out they want me to preform 3 fucking times... once with us girls, another with the band and lastly just me... Mrs. Baxter came out and I see about 15 other students and I feel the nerves hitting. I realize that there will be about 400 students watching me in 2 weeks. It's our turn to practice one minute of the song we are doing. I feel my nerves ease a bit when I see Butch, Boomer and Brick enter the room. I hug him. We do call me when your sober by evanescence which I played piano Blossom on drums Buttercup was guitar (you can tell Buttercup picked it as well as my song to sing alone) the sister portion of our act is done and the teacher looked like she creamed herself. The other students gawk at us as the boys join us for the second performance. Blossom decided to play violin in the band with us and the boys. Buttercup decided on picture by kid rock and Sheryl crow for the band. Everyone in the music room crowded around us after we did that audition. I sat at the piano while the teacher look at me in excitement so I could do my performance it was decode by Paramore. Everyone in the room clapped I knew rumors of my performances will circulate the school.

*after school at home (things are about to be sexual)*

The ruffs came over again and Boomer was sitting behind me without a shirt on being very "affectionate" and everyone in my room noticed quickly what he was hinting at. They all knew to leave shutting the door, Buttercup said "new couples need to be given space for sex" and I feel him stick his hand into my pj pants that I put on when I got home. I shudder making him chuckle and rub my sensitive spots. We've only had sex once more since the first time but it was short since Buttercup unknowingly interrupted we have done other things before and after that like... oral. I started moaning and felt him kiss my neck. He lifted my shirt over my head and knowing I didn't have a bra on leaned me back and started licking and kissing my boobs. I see a red, pink and 2 green streaks leave the house. Meaning I was alone with him, I look up at him and see him mischievously smile. He gets up laying me on the bed an I feel him pull off my pants. I'm a tomboy on the outside, but he says I'm a shy but sexy girl underneath it all. He brings his face to my crotch and I feel him touch and lick it. I moan quietly for a couple minutes and see him look up at me as he continued to touch me there. "You know bubble baby... you can be louder than that everyone is gone" he said directly hitting my sweet spot making me moan louder. "Boomer" I moan and I feel his fingers move faster. "Oh god baby I feel it" I say feeling that familiar build up inside me. "Come on baby do it" he says making me look at him. When I stare into his eyes I completely fall apart moaning loudly. After I relax he looks at me again "Can it be my turn now?" He asks making me blush and nod. I get up and move over to him he sits on my bed and I undo his pants. I pull him out of his boxers and began to stroke him. "Mmmm that's good Bubbles" he moaned making me blush. I'm not the most confident girl when it comes to this but he likes it. I lick him with my tongue making him gasp with a blush still on my cheeks I put him in my mouth completely sucking him off. I feel his hands tangle in my hair, I guess you can say this is where my singing is a good thing because I take I'm all in making him cry out. "Oh fuck Bubbles" he has a very filthy mouth during anything sexual and he's trying to make me that way too. I do this for a good 10 minutes and I feel him tap my back a sign he gives me when he's almost there and I take my mouth off and just stroke him until he finishes. "Oh god fuck Bubbles" he hugs me to him as he orgasamed. He laid me back on the bed getting on top of me and started kissing me. I feel his arousal poke my thigh making me moan and blush. I feel him press it inside me making me cry out. I feel him slowly thrust and I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I feel him moan as he started to pick up speed, he lifted my legs on his shoulders making me blush and moan louder. He went even faster knowing what happens when he does that, I break the kiss "Oh fuck Boomer" I moan hearing him chuckle as he moans. He touches that very well known bundle of nerves making me cry out louder. I feel him if it was any possible speed up more making me sonic scream and break my window. The scream didn't effect him, I feel myself almost at the end and I feel his rhythm become sloppy making it known he was almost done too. I bury my face in his neck and scream as I finish making him groan, shake and completely stop. He collapsed on top of me and I see the others return. "Hey Boomer they're back let's get dressed" I say and giggle when he waves it off with his face in between my boobs. "Boomer I'm serious let's go!" He whines in protest. I hear someone knock on my door "are you two done in there because I brought food!" Buttercup said in a teasing tone. " $#!/^*! #/$^&*^&" he says plenty profanities making Butch laugh outside my door. "I'm just gonna pull the blankets on us because he's refusing to move" I say blushing making him chuckle. I just get the blankets on us when Butch comes in laughing. Putting the bag of fast food on my art table. "Where is that lazy fucker?" Butch asks smirking. Boomer brings his arm out of the blankets almost making me flash his brother and flips him off. "You got nice sex hair girl" Butch says making Boomer pop out of the blankets completely to glare at him almost flashing himself and completely exposing me "BOOMER!" I yell at him. "Woah okay!" Butch said turning around. "Opps" Boomer said covering me quickly. "Booms...you are a idiot...you completely flashed my girlfriend's sister to me on accident" Butch said facepalming. I hear Blossom gasp from her room "Boomer!" She gave him shit making him roll his eyes. He gives me his shirt which is huge on me and does up his pants which he'd never taken them completely off in the first place. He picks me up from the bed and began carrying me to the door grabbing the food on his way out. "Wait what about my pants!" I ask squirming in his hold. "That shirt is a dress on you so you're fine" he smirks at me making me actually pout. He puts me down in the kitchen where Buttercup was eating. "I can never unsee that! I can never unsee that!" Butch says sitting next to my sister. "Never unsee what?" She asked giving Boomer a suspicious look. "Mister dumb ass here got a little possessive when I said something about Bubble's sex hair making him literally throw the blankets completely off her... on accident of course but still" Butch was actually blushing. "I said you can date my sister not traumatize your fucking brothers" Buttercup said smirking. I blush and eat my food as the room just grew silent from awkwardness.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone had left my room to eat. I ate already and Boomer just let me chill by myself I took out my piano and sat down to play it. I wanted to play something I haven't in a while. My immortal by evanescence, one of my favorite songs.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face, it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

All of me... me... me...

I see Boomer sat on me bed so I decided to play another. Again evanescence (I like the band can you tell ;) XD). I see Boomer sit beside me, He watches my hands as I play.

Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to

Hello

If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide

Don't cry

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday

*what is about to got down is kinda hot soooo enjoy*

I was in one of my silk night gowns, I feel him behind me. He gently massages my shoulders and I fell him lower himself to my neck. "You play beautifully but something is missing" I feel him whisper in my ear, his warm breath my me blush. "What's that?" I whisper making him chuckle. "You aren't naked" he whispered kissing my neck. "Strip and play me another evanescence song that you love singing so much" he said now sucking my ear. He got up shutting and locking my door. I feel his hands on my waist making me stand. I feel him untie the straps of my night gown making it fall to my floor. He sits me down and brings my hands to the keys. He messaged me everywhere during the entire song and I'm surprised I sang and played without messing up.

[Piano Solo Opening]

I've been looking in the mirror for so long.

That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.

All the little pieces falling, shatter.

Shards of me,

Too sharp to put back together.

Too small to matter,

But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.

If I try to touch her,

And I bleed,

I bleed,

And I breathe,

I breathe no more.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.

Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.

Lie to me,

Convince me that I've been sick forever.

And all of this,

Will make sense when I get better.

But I know the difference,

Between myself and my reflection.

I just can't help but to wonder,

Which of us do you love.

So I bleed,

I bleed,

And I breathe,

I breathe no...

Bleed,

I bleed,

And I breathe,

I breathe,

I breathe-

I breathe no more.

[Piano Solo Ending]

I breath heavily as he tilts my head back kissing. I hear a knock "Why'd you lock the door?" I hear Butch ask suspiciously outside the door. "I wanted a SPECIAL piano performance from my girlfriend brother" Boomer said smirking at me. I feel my body heat up as he continued to touch me. "Oh... I'll leave you to it..." he said sounding flustered as he walked away. He moved my piano over creating a large space beside it. He lifted me up on to the table and began kissing me. I moan quietly and see him undo his pants sliding me towards him. I feel him enter me making me gasp and moan. I'd never thought I'd play piano naked for someone and get screwed beside it right after, but there is a first for everything. I hear him groan and slowly slid himself in and out. I now know the meaning of torture. I moan into his neck as he fucked me on my art table. Not surprisingly I finished before him moaning into his shoulder. I feel him trust for a couple more minutes and breath shakily as he finished too. "God I'm going to imagine this every time you play piano now" he sighed doing up his pants and handing me my night gown. I put it on blushing hearing another knock on my door "Hey guys is it decent in there" I hear Blossom ask. Boomer walked up to it unlocking it, getting stares as everyone walked in starting at me as I sat on me bed


End file.
